


Death is not Rebirth

by YetAnotherJanewayFan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJanewayFan/pseuds/YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: With his friends still afraid of him, Rin finds that this will be easier on all of them. My First Ao no Exorcist fic, and there probably wont be more. I have not read the manga and have only been interested in the anime, so fair warning.





	Death is not Rebirth

**Death is not Rebirth**

"It's al-right... Yu-ki.... Rin Okumura said as he raised his bloodied hands to press against the face of his twin. He wasn't really thinking; losing so much blood was clouding his vision. 

 

To his credit, Yukio never flinched away from him. He sat next to his twin, staring at him like he didn't see him. He could already feel tears brimming in his eyes and he suddenly couldn't sit still any more. 

 

"How can you say that this is alright," he asked softly, near brokenly. "I have to stop the blood, or you won't make it. Don't you care about that brother? Don't you want…”

 

Yukio's words trail off as he stars at Rin. He tried to speak, but the thickness in his throat turns into a harsh caught and the same liquid that he's lying in comes rushing from his mouth. Yukio hastily turns him over, earning a soft, pained groan from Rin's lips, as his airway is cleared. 

 

Rin doesn't protest the rough frantic movement. He simply doesn’t have the energy. He only sighed gratefully as he is laid once again on his back, a think trail of blood still trailing from his parted lips, though his left cheek shows a much gorier sight. 

 

"I's better t'is way," Rin manages to get out breathlessly.

 

Yukio gets angry, tears of concern and anguish still trailing from his eyes, though his frown makes it look like tears of anger and not the desperation he feels. 

 

"How, can you say that? How can you say that it's better this way. What about me," he asked. "How will I go on if you died Rin, what am I supposed to do if," he asked, his angry tirade trailing off as his mind finally caught up to the reality of his words. Rin was going to die, and no amount of Yukio pressing his palms on the large wound was going to help. All that it was doing was covering Yukio in crimson liquid, his hands held most of the gore, and his right cheek was covered in it too. He needed medical supplies, but he had none available. Right now it was a race of the clock, and Yukio prayed that they would make it in time to save his twin.

 

"I's better, b'cau's you won't h've ta protect me any m'ore," he panted. "Y'u won't h've to, do t'is, anymore," he said softly. 

 

"B-but," Yukio cut himself off, his mind spiraling into a whirlpool of despair. He couldn't bring himself to ask about the others. He had a feeling he knew what his older brother would say, and he didn't like it.

 

As if reading his thoughts, Rin said quietly. "They are afraid of me."

 

Yukio looked up from where he was staring hatefully at his brothers wound to see that Rin wasn't looking at him anymore. He had his eyes fixated on the sky, watching as a star twinkled above him.

 

"Th'ey won't w'nt to be 'round me, and t'ey wouldn't care if I went," he told Yukio brokenly. "Only y'u care," he said his words starting to slur horribly and Yukio had a feeling that it wouldn't be long now. 

 

Yukio could tell that Rin was growing weaker. His tail that had been swishing around in agitation slowly stopped moving. It rested next to his brother, limp, seeming resigned to go with its master. 

 

"I don't care about the others," Yukio said forcefully and that made Rin eyes widened before he chuckled, though it cut off in a pained groan as he had to close his eyes and will away the sudden flare of pain that surged through his chest.

 

"Rin," Yukio started but Rin cut him off.

 

"I's alright. 'm not 'fraid t-to go," he promised his brother, finally opening dulling blue eyes to look at his twin. "'m sorry, fer making y'u cry," he said to Yukio, his eyes closing yet again as his breathing slowed. 

 

"No, damn it... Keep your eyes open! I can hear them coming, Rin. Rin??! Damnit!!!" 

 

Rin didn't respond to any of this. He'd finally gave in to the darkness. He just didn't care anymore. He had never had anyone who cared about him. Half the time, he felt like Yukio didn't either. It made him wonder if his brother hated him too. He wondered if Yukio thought he was a monster too. That was the last thing Rin remembered thinking, before his mind went blank and darkness engulfed him.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. They were only supposed to exorcise a low-ranking demon. They were prepared, they knew the demon’s fatal verse and it was supposed to be easy. The members of the Vatican thought that this would be good for Rin to demonstrate his control. He had been doing well with his training with Shura to the point where he could call fourth his flames without needing Kurikara. It had been going to plan, his class had been pushing the demon back farther from the village it seemed to be terrorizing. Yukio had its fatal verse ready and Shura was leading the class to box it in so it couldn’t escape. It went wrong so quickly, neither of them anticipated that this may not be the demon they were told it was. The never thought that there was more than one test being conducted and that maybe this was what the classes needed to pass and finally be considered a full exwire.

 

Not even Yukio was aware of this, so no one was prepared when the demon suddenly broke rank and ran deeper into the forest. Yukio gave chase, followed closely by Rin. They weren’t aware that there were more than one of the same types of demon in near the village and the rest of the class wound up calling after them but had to stay behind to help. This allowed the demon to lure both brothers into another nest. It didn’t take Yukio long to realize that these demons weren’t in a pack. They were all different, and yet sported the same lightly glowing green eyes.

 

“Their parasites,” Yukio had warned.

 

They were completely unprepared for this, there were too many demons to exorcise with just the two of them. They were busy, Yukio could only do so much with his pistol and one full clip at a time. They were struggling and needed back up. Unfortunately for them, back up was busy. They managed to make a nice sized dent in them, working back to back, giving a show that the Vatican would be proud of, only to have the serpent demon, who was cornered and desperate, lash out at Yukio while he was changing his clip.

 

It all happened so fast, but in slow motion, watching Rin surge forward as Yukio tried to rush slipping his clip in his gun. The serpent managed to knock it out of his hand before Yukio found himself on the floor. When he looked up the serpent was celebrating, its tail sticking straight through Rin’s stomach, and his brother had drawn his sword. He managed to cut the demon in half before falling to the ground. Yukio had scrambled to his side, and the rest was history.

 

Yukio had called Rin one last time, and had almost shook his twin, but decided against it. Rin was already in enough pain. even through unconsciousness, he could see the frown on his face and feel how tense his body was. Rin was a demon damnit. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of this was supposed to happen. 

 

He could hear a creak of a branch and knew he had to pull himself together. He took a calming breath, opting not to wipe the tears from his eyes as he didn't want them to think he was the one who was hurt. He didn't care that they would see that he'd been crying, all he cared about was saving his older brother’s life. He knew it might be a fight, but he still had to try. 

 

Yukio saw a flash of red first. It moved quick and sank to its knees before addressing Yukio. In his shock, it took the young exwire a moment to realize that Shura was kneeling beside them, calling to Rin and shouting at Yukio. 

 

"What the fuck happened," she asked, lifting Rin's head into her lap. She did this while feeling for a pulse and nearly screaming out her relief when a faint one was found. "Yukio," she called again, and Yukio's eyes focused on hers, his own dulled blue eyes brightening a little as he registered that he was being spoken too.

 

"S-Shura," he asked her, and she gave him a worried glance too.

 

This was the youngest she'd ever seen him, and that scared the crap out of her. "What happened," she demanded again, reaching for Yukio’s bloodied face.

 

Yukio flinched away from her. “I’m not hurt,” he dead panned, watching as Shura shrugged and redirected her concern to Rin, patting his cheek. 

 

Rin tried to swat her hand away, but his arm was too heavy for him to lift. He only managed to twitch his shoulder, which worried her because he had no snarky insult to throw at her. 

 

“So are you going to tell me what happened or what four eyes,” she asked agitatedly.

 

"He won," Yukio said simply, and Shura wanted to hit him. 

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you four eyes. Snap the fuck out of it. "I can't help... I can't stop the bleeding, if you don't tell me what happened," she screamed at him, noticing that even unconscious, and clearly near dead, Rin was still trying to protect his brother as his body jerked more, though it trailed off in an almost inaudible groan of discomfort, before his body finally went completely lax. 

 

Yukio didn't hear the others come to a stop behind him. He didn't hear their panting, or their horrified gasps as they realized that Rin was covered in blood and wasn't moving. From their distance, Rin looked dead already, his chest was barely moving making most of their group wonder if it was a trick of the moon light or if he were truly breathing. 

 

"We had it," Yukio started. "We we're winning, we were pushing it back and leading it away from camp. "We got it this far, but something we didn't anticipate was that, it was actually leading us to its nest. There was a lot of them, different demons of all kinds being controlled by a parasite. My bullets could only do so much," he explained. “Changing the clip costs, us,” he added, “and you know brother is reckless,” he said, but he was shaking and anyone paying attention to him could see that.

 

Two people broke away from the crowd, getting over their horror and the puddle of blood Rin was laying in. Both figured thought they could help, both wanted this not to be true as they tentatively knelt beside Rin.

 

There was a small hiss as a black cat darted between said two figures, frantically meowling as he reached Rin's side. Rin gave a soft groan, as he had clearly stared to fight being unconscious. 

 

Shiemi scooped the cat up, distracting it with a long gentle stroke on its fur. "Kuro, calm down alright, were trying to help," she told him, but the cat hissed at her, screaming something along the lines of, _"Help, you’re sitting here telling campfire stories. Rin needs a doctor."_

 

Of course, Shiemi couldn't understand any of that. She immediately let Kuro go when he started to hiss, and Kuro darted back to Rin's side.

 

Yukio was talking again, something about getting stabbed and dropping his gun, but Kuro didn't care. He transformed, startling Bon, who was also kneeling next to Rin beside Shiemi. 

 

Kuro nuzzled at Rin's neck, before lifting him up and locking eyes with Yukio. _"Tell them later,"_ he urged, lifting Rin a little from Shura's lap and making him hiss out a pained moan. 

 

More blood shot from his mouth at the movement, and he was now clutching at the dirt he laid on again, panting heavily as Kuro had let him go and mewled out an apology. 

 

"Maybe he wants us to take him to hospital instead of talking here," Izumo said, stepping forward. "I agree with Kuro, he's going to bleed out if you don't stop the blood.”

 

Yukio looked down at his hands, still warmed by the flow of his brother’s blood spreading through his fingers. He had been playing in it instead of applying pressure. When had he started doing that? It wasn't until Rin opened one glazed and pained filled eye and gave a content sigh that Yukio seemed to snap back to his senses. Rin was watching him, but there was no recognition in eyes. the only other person his eyes flicked too was Shura's before his eyes started to close and a slow exhale left his lips.

 

Bon noticed immediately what was happening and pulled him forward, laying him flat on his stomach as he began CPR. Fuck the blood, on Rin's lips, fuck the indignant grunt of Konekomaru as Bon bent to breath in his mouth.

 

Rin had stopped breathing, and that was not something Bon would wish on anyone, not even the son of Satan.

 

Yukio stared in surprise for a moment, before his resolve fully hardened and his gaze snapped to Shura. "Did you bring bandages, and disinfectant. Did you bring anything," he rushed to ask, earning a scowl as she pulled the unnoticed satchel off her shoulder. 

 

"There are bandages in there. I got some antiseptic, or at least I think it's antiseptic, I was in a hurry," she explained. "You can thank Kuro for the supplies," she added. "That's how I knew one of you was hurt," she said, earning a meow from Kuro followed closely by an indignant hiss. 

 

_"You humans don't have time for this."_

 

Yukio didn't spare a grateful thank you to the cat, time was of the essence. Every time Bon compressed Rin's chest, more blood spilled, and Rin had yet to breathe again. 

 

"Bon, I'm going to try to wrap this so it stops bleeding we may need to catharize the wound. It'll be better with him... out, but I don't know if stopping the blood will help to revive him," he said as he frantically pulled out bandages from the satchel, not even paying attention to his bloodied hands, covering the once camo bag in red.

 

"What do you need me to do teach," Bon asked, worriedly as he came up for air, pressing on Rin's chest almost frantically. 

 

For once Yukio wasn't sure. Giving Rin air, but not compressing his chest wouldn’t do much. He bit his lip, tasting blood but not really registering it. "I need you to lift him. The creatures’ tail, it wiped clean through Rin's body when we got to close. I need you to hold him up so I can get it all. Shura, I need you to burn the wound closed," he said after only a pause after her name.

 

"W-What, why me, I'm not the damn doctor here, four eyes," she grumbled, nervous. Rin was like a brother to her too, and she didn't want to willingly hurt him unless he was conscious enough to tell her to fuck herself after. 

 

"You have too, I can't get the torch to work with my hands covered in blood. No one else has the experience," he said. "I shouldn't even have the bandages," he pointed out. 

 

Yukio looked like he was trying to plead with her, but she didn't need that much initiative. She knew he was right, and she was already pulling out a small emergency torch from the pack, tiny bits of blood still clinking to her fingers after. 

 

"Quickly, I don't know ow how long his heart can stay stopped for," Yukio said. "On the count of three, Bon, I want you to lift him and hold him still, both front and back have to be burned closed Shura, are you ready," he asked, and Shura nodded, her snippy come back stuck in her throat at the thought of burning Rin.

 

Bon had gone down again at that, thinking it was better to get a bit of air into Rin and hopefully help with reviving him later. 

 

"Alright. On three, One... Two... Three!" 

 

Bon pulled away and lifted him, Shura already burning the skin she could see on his stomach. It took them ten minutes to do a quick catherization of the wound, both front and back. It wasn't perfect, but their goal was to stop the bleeding.

 

Yukio got half the bandage on, before he told Bon to blow and he'd compress his chest. Bon didn't argue, immediately ducking his head again, pinching Rin's nose and blowing into his mouth. When he pulled up to breath, Yukio started to pump his chest. 

 

It went on like for a while. No one was paying attention to how long it took. Everyone was afraid that Rin was going to die. He wasn't responding to the CPR, and they were just about to give up, when a harsh sucking of breath could be heard and a sputter as Rin finally inhaled. 

 

The sound was music to their ears. They had brought him back, he was going to be okay. No one anticipated the harsh groan that left his lips, or the blue flames that suddenly flared up. 

 

The group fell back, watching as the fire slowly engulfed Rin. Shima and Konekomaru hissed and flinched back, Bon and Shiemi doing the same thing. Only Yukio and Shura didn't move from their positions. Yukio and Shura were staring at the flames, both hopeful that this meant they would hear Rin. The rest fell back afraid of being burned, except for Shiemi, knowing that the fire wasn’t hot and wouldn’t hurt them.

 

"Their protecting him, right? Healing him," Shiemi asked, and Yukio was about to answer that yes they were protecting him, but something was wrong.

 

Rin had a pained expression in his face, instead of the peaceful one he was expecting. He seemed to be in more pain, and his skin was slowly turning to ash.

 

Yukio realized what must be happening as his eyes widened in horror and awe as he'd never known that this could happen. 

 

"His flames, their burning him," he said softly, awed by them as before eyes, the tip of Rin's right finger charred and turned to ash, blowing in the soft breeze that would carry all of him away.

 


End file.
